My Music My Love
by Bung Alfirifa
Summary: Ternyata teman masa kecil Sakura yang bodoh bisa melakukan hal yang benar-benar menakjubkan/ "mungkin memang benar aku gadis yang beruntung"/ONESHOOT/AU.Drama Musical (?) Maybe. Mind to RnR?


Warning: **AU,Gaje, ancur,typo, Drama Musical, Alur cepat  
**Rated: **T **  
Disclaimer: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Halo-halo, tes tes 1 2 3, Yak! Saya kembali. Author tak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan fanficnya yang belum the end. Oke! Saya mengerti, tapi maklum tugas numpuk, jadi dapat disimpulkan saya akan membuat ONESHOOT hari ini. Oke gak usah banyak nge-check mic. CHECK-IT-DOT!

**-My Music My Love-**

Orang-orang memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Menyambut gadis muda beriris _emerald._ Orang yang di tunggu-tunggukan kehadirannya. Dia memang belum menjadi artis di dunia _Entertaiment,_ tapi dia sudah menjadi bintang di SMA-nya. Bahkan dia sudah mempunyai _fans_ . Senyum sang gadis mengembang. Menambahkan kesan manis di wajahnya. Hah, dia memang gadis pujaan. Sang gadis membungkukkan badannya sesaat lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_"Nee kikoe masu ka?_

_Sora wa hateshinaku aoku sunde ite_  
_Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite_  
_Kimi wa itsumademo egao de ite_  
_Ja nai to naichau kara..."_

Di lain tempat, lebihnya di sebuah lorong sekolah yang cukup ramai..

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang pemuda melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Menembus kerumunan. Tak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan heran. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik arloji hitam di tangannya.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!"_  
_Pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tak sia-sia juga dia berlatih olahraga. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena benda di saku celananya bergetar

Drrtt..Drttt..  
Pemuda itu segera mengambil _handphone_nya. Sebuah nama tertera di layar _handphone_ berwarna _orange_.

"Kiba?"  
Pemuda itu memencet tombol terima.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"_Kau kemana saja? Sakura sudah maju ke depan kelas! Bukankah sebentar lagi adalah giliranmu!"_  
Pemuda itu menjauhkan telepon genggamnya. Suara Kiba benar-benar mengerikan. Seperti anjing menggong-gong yang terdengar sampai jauh. Pantas dia dan Akamaru selalu bersama. Cara bicaranya saja sama.

"Hei! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Kau akan melukai gendang telingaku!"

"_Wakatta, tapi bisakah kau sampai disini dengan cepat? Aku tidak mau jika aku harus menggantikanmu terus"_

"Heh, baka! Aku juga tidak mau, kau tau, nilaiku bukannya semakin naik justru semakin turun karena kau gantikan, sudahlah aku mau berlari lagi. Sebaiknya kau ulur waktu dulu"

"_Tck, bukannya berterima kasih malah memanggilku baka, Un, akan kuulur waktunya"_

"Yosh, baguslah kalau begitu, _dattebayo._ Dan Kiba.."

"_Apa lagi?"_

"_Arigatou_"

TUT TUT TUT  
Cengiran khas terpampang di wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu. '_Tunggu aku, kali ini aku akan membuat kalian terpukau'._ Tak lama pemuda itu kembali berlari.

_Back to class_..

"_Nakitaku natte nigetaku natte  
Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara  
Mina utae  
Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta  
Futatsu wa hitotsu  
HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII..."_

Orang-orang hanya terdiam. Suara gadis itu memang benar-benar merdu. Tak ada yang mengalahkannya di SMA ini. Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hijau dan beralis tebal sampai menitikkan air matanya. Padahal lelaki satu ini, selalu saja berisik dan selalu menyebarkan semboyannya dengan tegas. Penuh kebanggaan. "Jiwa muda selalu berkobar!". Namun saat ini, dia sama sekali tak berkutik. Gadis bercepol dua yang duduk disampingnya, menyikut pinggang sosok lelaki itu. Lee menoleh. Segera dia hapus jejak air matanya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya. Tak lupa senyuman yang memperlihatkan giginya yang dapat menyilaukan mata.

"Sakura-chan! Kau memang yang terbaik dari yang terbaik! Jiwa mudamu kan selalu berkobar!"  
Sakura tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan lee tadi yang begitu menggema. Tapi dia tidak mau menampakkan sifat lainnya kepada orang lain, kecuali teman-teman terdekatnya.

"_Nee kikoe masu._."

CKLEK

Alunan musik berhenti. Sakurapun ikut berhenti menyanyi. Orang-orang mulai menatap orang yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Siapa sih yang merusak acara nostalgia disini? Sakura men-_deathglare_ orang yang berada di depan pintu. Yap! Dia tau orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat sejak kecilnya yang begitu bodoh.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu tersenyum.

"_Gomennasai_, aku terlambat"  
Kurenai-_sensei_ hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya pemuda itu terlambat.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau cepat duduk, sebentar lagi giliranmu"

"_Hai"_  
Naruto segera duduk di samping Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Baguslah Naruto, aku hampir saja mati rasa memikirkan cara untuk mengulur waktu dengan Kurenai-_sensei_"  
Naruto hanya tertawa. Dia lalu menatap menatap Shikamaru. Nyaman sekali kehidupannya. Dia enak-enakkan tidur di kelas. Saat ada ulangan seperti ini? Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya.

"_Nani?"_

"_Ano, _Ah _nandemo nai yo_"  
Shikamaru menghela nafas. Naruto benar-benar bodoh. Atau memang bodoh. Naruto pasti mengira dirinya sedang enak-enakkan tidur. Padahal, Shikamaru hanya tidak berani menatap Kurenai-_sensei_. Semalam dia belum berlatih sama sekali. Walaupun dia ber-IQ tinggi, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak takut pada guru satu ini.

"_Tch mendokusai_"  
Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengirannya. Tak lama Kurenai-_sensei_ menunjuk Naruto.

"Naruto, kau maju. Sebaiknya hari ini penampilanmu memuaskan. Dan kau harus menunjukkan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya, jangan selalu menyusahkan Kiba untuk menggantikan posisimu sehingga dia harus benyanyi 2 kali. Untuknya sendiri dan untukmu. Begitu juga dia keponakanku"  
Naruto mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Dia memang jahat karena selalu menjadikan Kiba sebagai tamengnya saat terlambat, karena Kiba keponakan Kurenai-_sensei. _

"Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin! _Tebayo!_"

Kurenai-_sensei_ tersenyum. Tangannya menunjuk panggung di depan kelas.

Naruto mengerti. Dia mengambil gitar di sebelahnya. Mengalungkan gitar itu kebadannya. Tak lama jari Naruto dengan lihai memetik senar gitar bergantian. Pandangannya fokus kedepan. Tapi dia bukan melihat ke arah Kurenai-_sensei, _Kiba ataupun Shikamaru. Tetapi dia sedang menatap seorang gadis. Gadis yang selama ini menjadi incarannya. _Blue sapphire _dan _emerald_ saling berpandangan.

Sakura menatap Naruto. '_Kenapa orang ini? Dia ingin sombong dihadapanku? Heh! Coba saja kalau bisa mengalahkanku, kupikir kau tidak akan berani maju ke depan panggung itu, ternyata kau punya nyali juga ya!'_. Naruto tersenyum, karena Sakura membalas tatapannya.

Sakura mematung. Sakura merasa senyum itu dapat melelehkannya. Dan Sakura merasa bahwa pipinya telah di semayami oleh semburat merah. '_Hei! Ada apa dia ini? Dia itu Uzumaki Naruto. Teman bodohmu. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Artis yang sedang naik daun_'. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman Naruto. Senyuman itu bukan yang ia sering perlihatkan. Senyuman itu tulus. Sama saat dia menyambut kehadiran ibunya yang baru pulang dari Amerika.

Sakura masih saja berkutik dengan pikirannya hingga sebuah suara yang begitu merdu menyadarkan lamunannya.

"_Daitai itsumo doori ni  
Sono kado wo magareba  
Hitonami ni magire komi  
Tokete kieite iku.."_

Kiba membulatkan matanya. Suara Naruto. Harus diakui suaranya benar-benar merdu. Mungkin melebihi Sakura selama ini. _'Jika suara Naruto seindah ini kenapa ia selalu menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya jika dia terlambat. Seharusnya yang baka itu kau Naruto, bukan aku'._

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Berusaha mendengar suara yang sedang bernyanyi di panggung dengan seksama. '_Suara ini? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya'_. Sedetik kemudian Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya. Benar! Dia tak salah medengar! Ini benar-benar suara Naruto.

"_Boku wa michi wo nakushi  
Kotoba sura nakushite shimau  
Dakedo hitotsu dake wa.."_

Kurenai-_sensei_ memangut-mangutkan kepalanya. Dia memang sudah menduga Naruto mempunyai bakat alami menyanyi. Namun niat itu selalu Naruto urungkan karena tidak ingin dianggap sombong. '_kau tau Naruto, selama Kiba menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Kau selalu mendapat nilai jelek karena kau tidak percaya diri dan aku iri. Aku pernah menangkap basah kau saat pulang sekolah. Saat itu kau sedang bernyanyi di lapangan basket sambil mendribble bola. Itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara seindah itu. Tapi aku sadar, sebagai guru tidak sepatutnya untuk iri kepada muridnya sendiri. Tenang Naruto, kali ini kau akan menang. _'

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mempunyai suara seindah itu? Bahkan saat dulu dia disuruh menyanyikan lagu _Kimigayo _saja, dia menyanyi dengan terbata-bata lalu menangis kencang. Yah itu kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu memang Naruto berusia 6 tahun. Tapi paling tidak dia sudah bisa bernyanyikan?

"_Nokotteta, nokotteta  
Kimi no koe ga.."_  
Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sakura. Sedari tadi memang pandangan Naruto belum berubah dari posisi awalnya. Seolah lagu ini dinyanyikan khusus untuknya. Sakura semakin melongo dibuatnya.

Beberapa gadis berteriak. Ino menggerak-gerakkan bahu Sakura.

"_Forehead_, kau lihat itu! Dia menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu. Kau beruntung sekali Sakura!"

"_Pig!_dia itu hanya cari perhatian saja. Dan soal suara, mungkin saja dia menggunakan suara rekaman orang lain"  
Sekuat mungkin Sakura mencoba angkuh. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak boleh terpesona dengan Naruto yang berada di depan sana. Mungkin ini mimpi yang akan menyesatkannya di dunia kenyataan.

"_Nee, wakaru deshou?.."_

Ino menatap Sakura heran. Tidak dimanapun dan kapanpun, dia tetap tidak mau mengakui Naruto. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengetahui jika Naruto suka kepadanya . Tapi dia menganggapnya sebagai bahan leluconan. Bukankah bagus jika kedua insannya saling mencintai?

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa Naruto hampir menyelesaikan lagunya.

"_Doko made mo  
Kami__・__koe__・__kuchi__・__yubisaki he todoke  
Ima dake demo ii.."_

Beberapa detik kemudian suasana di kelas itu sepi. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Apa ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Kurenai-_sensei_ bertepuk tangan. Lalu diikuti Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, dan seluruh siswa dan siswi di ruangan itu. Naruto tertawa melihatnya. Dia terharu melihat kejadian itu. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah merasakan peristiwa tadi.

"Naruto,_omedetou_.. kau benar-benar mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaikmu hari ini. Aku bangga padamu"Kurenai-_sensei_ memberikan ucapan selamat yang pertama kalinya.

"Hehe, _Arigatou _Kurenai-_sensei_"

"Hm, sama-sama"  
Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Yo! Naruto! Kau benar-benar luar biasa hari ini! Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta hm?"

"Haha, kau ini.."

"_Omedetou_ Naruto"  
Naruto menengok ke belakang. Shikamaru rupanya.

"_Arigatou_"

"Hn, semoga Sakura menerimamu. Karena cinta tak memandang apapun"

"Eh?"

"Shikamaru! Jadi benar Naruto menyukai Sakura?"  
Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto menoleh ke samping. Ino sedang menggandeng tangan Sakura agar mendekat. Walaupun sepertinya Ino memaksa Sakura.

"Begitulah!"  
Naruto menatap Kiba. Kiba membalas tatapan Naruto. Lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Ini saat yang tepat"  
Dengan sekali kedipan, Shikamaru,Kiba dan Ino telah menghilang. Naruto tau. Ini memang saat yang tepat untuknya. Dengan berani Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura sedikit tersentak atas perlakuan Naruto. Tapi dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Sakura-chan, ada yang mau kubicarakan"

"_Nani?_"  
Sakura memalingkan mukanya, dia tidak ingin Naruto melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hm.. maukah?"

"Apa? Cepat katakan"

"baiklah.."

KLIK  
Lampu kelas tiba-tiba menjadi padam. Dan lampu sorot hanya menerangi Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"_konna ni, konna ni, chikaku de mitsumete mo  
doushite, doushite, tada no tomodachi na no  
donna ni, donna ni, tsuyoku omotteitemo  
tsutaerarenai  
You don't understand  
I'm so in love with you_

_aishiteiru to tsugetai ii to  
mou nido to egao ni ha modorenai kamoshirenai  
keredo tomodachi no mama tsugeri wa nai wa koi ijou  
watashi dekinai kara.."  
_Sakura membalas ganggaman Naruto. Mungkin memang benar. Aku ini adalah gadis yang beruntung. Sakura tersenyum. Senyumanya-pun tak kalah manis dari Naruto. Dengan pasti Sakura dan Naruto bernyanyi bersama.

"_hontou wa, hontou wa, zutto suki datta no  
itsudemo, itsudemo, aishitsuzukete ta no  
anata ni, anata ni, todoketai kimochi wo  
aoi sora e to sasayaku  
I'm so in love with you"_

Naruto memeluk Sakura. Ini hari bersejarah untuknya.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu selalu bahagia, karena musikku dan cintaku berada dalam satu paket"  
Sakura mengangguk. Dia sungguh bahagia hari ini. Naruto memang teman masa kecilnya yang bodoh. Namun yang Sakura maksud bukan bodoh tolol. Melainkan bodoh merasakan cintanya kepada Naruto diam-diam.

Naruto mencium Sakura. Lebih tepatnya baru menempelkan. Karena tiba-tiba lampu kembali menyala.

"Kyaa.. Sakura, kau tau, tadi adalah adegan romantis yang baru kulihat secara nyata untuk pertama kalinya! Shikamaru saja tidak pernah seperti itu!"

"Tch, _mendokusai_, sudahlah lupakan kejadian itu"

"Naruto ternyata kau romantis juga ya! Kukira kau akan memberikan Sakura anak Kurama, lalu menyatakan cinta untuknya. Ternyata lebih dari perkiraanku! _Omedetou_!"

"Haha.. kalian, sudahlah jangan membanggakannya terus. Aku malu"

"Haha kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto"

Suara tawa bahagia menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Naruto melirik Sakura, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sakura. Mencium puncak kepala Sakura sejenak.

"_Aishiteru, hime_"

**THE END**

Yay! Selesai juga!

Lagu - lagu diatas sebagian dari Naruto:

1. Rhytem-Harmonia

2. Aluto-Michi_To you all

3. Crystal kay-konna ni chikaku de

Oke, gimana?

Haha.. maaf kalo ada yang buat kalian bingung.

sepertinya saya pantas menjadi miss confused.

Fic ini buka Saran dan komentar, jadi mind to RnR?


End file.
